England
England is a country on the island of Great Britain in Northern Europe. It is bordered by Scotland and Wales, and its capital city is London. It is the central country of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It is home to both Muggles and Wizardkind. Many famous wizards like Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter hail from here. Muggle world *The Dursley family lives at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey, England. *The Prime Minister lives at Number Ten, Downing Street, London. *Aunt Marge lives in the English countryside in a country town. *Smeltings Academy and its staff are located somewhere outside London. Wizarding world Overview *The wizarding streets of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley are located in the city of London, the capital of this country. *Many of the wizards and witches in England have moved to areas with mixed magical and Muggle communities, such as Godric's Hollow and Ottery St Catchpole. *Many of the battles in the Second Wizarding War happened in England. Government The wizarding community in England is governed by the Ministry of Magic, which is located in London. Education English witches and wizards have the option to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Hogwarts students board the Hogwarts Express, which leaves King's Cross Station from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on 1 September to go to Hogwarts. Games and sports *Magical games and sports fall under the control of the Department of Magical Games and Sports *England hosted the final of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. - Chapter 2 (Ancient Broom Games) *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. England is or has been home to the following Quidditch teams: *The Appleby Arrows *Barnton amateur Quidditch team *The Chudley Cannons *The English National Quidditch team *The English under-17 Quidditch team *The Falmouth Falcons *Ilkley Quidditch team *Lancashire Quidditch team *Puddlemere United *Puddlemere United reserve team *The Tutshill Tornados *The Wimbourne Wasps *Yorkshire Quidditch team England is or has been home to the following Quidditch pitches: *Bodmin Moor Millenium Stadium *English National Quidditch Stadium *Exmoor Quidditch Stadium *Ilkley Moor Quidditch Stadium *Quidditch Trillenium Stadium *Yorkshire Moors Quidditch Stadium Magical creatures Native to England Bowtruckle.png | Bowtruckle Crup.png | Crup PixieProfile.png | Pixie (Cornwall) Porlock.jpg | Porlock Great Britain The following creatures are found throughout Great Britain: Kelpie FBCFTWW.png | Kelpie Dq-5yG2U8AAKMot.jpg | Augurey Thestral OotP SF.png | Thestral Vampire-pottermore.png | Vampire Niffler FBCFTWW.png | Niffler Jarvey.png | Jarvey Centaur-pottermore.png | Centaur Grindylow FBCFTWW.png | Grindylow Murtlap.png | Murtlap Imp.png | Imp Aethonan.jpg | Aethonan Moke.png | Moke Gytrash.png | Gytrash Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that England falls under: Unicorn FBCFTWW.png | Unicorn Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Doxy.png | Doxy Knarl Book of Spells.png | Knarl Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Gnome Book of Spells.png | Gnome Red Cap.png | Red Cap Jobberknoll-0.jpg | Jobberknoll Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Glumbumbles on a beehive.png | Glumbumble Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw HagWU.png | Hag North Sea The following creatures are found throughout the North Sea: Lobalug.png | Lobalug Atlantic Ocean The following creatures are found throughout the Atlantic Ocean: Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png | Shrake Worldwide Magical plants Native to England Dirigible Plum.jpg | Dirigible plum Food and beverages *A Cornish pastie is a pastry from Cornwall, England. *Yorkshire pudding is a dish that originated in Yorkshire, England. Known locations Exclusively magical *Diagon Alley, London **18a Diagon Alley **59 Diagon Alley **92 Diagon Alley **93 Diagon Alley **94 Diagon Alley **129b Diagon Alley **275 Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley, London **13B Knockturn Alley Muggle and magical *Appleby *Avalon *Barnton *Bedfordshire **Dunstable ***Dunstable Town Hall *Berkshire **Eton **Maidenhead *Birmingham *Bristol *Brockdale Bridge *Brookshire **Crowford ***North Street ****32a North Street *Budleigh Babberton *Chipping Clodbury *Clapham **Laburnum Gardens ***2 Laburnum Gardens *Cokeworth **Spinner's End **Railview Hotel *Dorset **Millburn ***Lanes End ****17 Lanes End **Wimbourne *Gloucestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Forest of Dean ***Forest of Dean ruins ***Woodcroft **Painswick **Stinchcombe *Hampshire **Little Dropping **New Forest **Portsmouth *Herefordshire *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on the Sea *Ilkey *Isle of Wight, an island county located about five miles off the south coast of the English mainland. *Kent *Lancashire **Blackpool ***Blackpool pier *Liverpool **River Mersey *London **Elephant and Castle **Harringay ***Finsbury Park **Islington ***Grimmauld Place ****11 Grimmauld Place ****12 Grimmauld Place ****13 Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Millennium Bridge **Museum of Quidditch **Paddington Station ***Hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station **Post Office tower **Private Hospital **Pudding Lane ***Bakery **Shaftesbury Avenue **Tottenham Court Road ***Luchino Caffe **Vauxhall Road ***Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers **Wool's Orphanage **Westminster ***10 Downing Street ***Charing Cross Road ****Angus Steak House ****Leicester Square Station ****Leaky Cauldron ****Sytner *Maidenhead *Manchester **Didsbury *Norfolk **Cromer *Norfolk *Northamptonshire **Kettering *Nottinghamshire **Nottingham *Oxfordshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Nettlebed *Surrey **Bakery **Chertsey **Grunnings, a drill company **Little Whinging (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) ***Little Whinging fair ***Magnolia Crescent ****2 Magnolia Crescent ***Magnolia Road ***Privet Drive ****4 Privet Drive ****7 Privet Drive ***Wisteria Walk ****6 Wisteria Walk **Staines **Zoo *Tutshill *Upper Barnton *Warwickshire **Cotswolds (partially) *West Country, a region of southwestern England. **Cornwall ***Bodmin Moor ***Falmouth ***Tinworth ****Shell Cottage **Devon ***Chudley ***Exmoor (partially) ***Ilfracombe ***Ottery St Catchpole ****The Burrow ****Lovegood House ****Stoatshead Hill ***Topsham **Godric's Hollow ***Potter Cottage ***Dumbledore House ***Bthilda Bagshot's House ***St Jerome's Church ***Godric's Hollow graveyard **Somerset ***Cotswolds (partially) ****Bath ***Exmoor (partially) ***Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Wiltshire **Cotswolds (partially) **Malfoy Manor *Wimbourne Minster *Worcestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Herbe Garden *Wye River *Yorkshire **Barnsley **Great Hangleton **Ilkey ***Ilkey Moor **Little Hangleton ***Gaunt Shack ***Riddle House ***Little Hangleton graveyard ***The Hanged Man ***Upper Flagley *Mould-on-the-Wold Appearances *''Harry Potter Prequel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * * * * External links * Notes and references da:England es:Inglaterra fr:Angleterre no:England pl:Anglia pt-br:Inglaterra ru:Англия sv:England zh:英格兰 Category:England